My Story
by Amethyst Hinata
Summary: Sebenarnya ada apa? apa saya punya salah ke kalian? kenapa saat saya menulis cerita gk ada yang mau review? apa saya benar benar membuat kesalahan pada anda semua? ... "PESAN"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Athena Fujiwara © My Story**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, gajebo, garing, typo(s), Pendek, EYD ancur, Cerita nggak nyambung, DLL.**

**RnR…**

**Don't like, Don't RnR**

**~My Story~**

__Kenangan Part 1__

**Konoha, September 1999.**

Mendongklah ke kelamnya langit malam… Karena akan kamu lihat ribuan bintang menari di atas sana. Menerang… Menggelap. Menerang dan kembali menggelap. Begitu seterusnya, tanpa lelah. Sadarkah kamu kalau mereka semua sedang tersenyum untuk membuat garis bibirmu ikut tersenyum?

Senyum bintang itu ajaib.

Percayalah.

Dengan bantuan sang waktu, mereka akan membuat sesuatu yang tampaknya mustahil menjad kenyataan. Sesuatu yang selama ini misterius pun dapat bermekaran indah.

Konoha saksinya.

Panti Bunga kasih saksinya.

Rembulan saksinya.

Dan buktinya?

Keajaiban telah tercipta hari ini. Pukul delapan malam, menit ke-15, detik ke-5.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke…"

Akhirnya, gadis lucu itu memilih untuk menyerah pada sebuah kata. Membebaskan senyumannya mencuat dengan manis karena satu kata. Membiarkan paras lugunya seratus persen dilumatkan oleh sebuah kata.

Bahagia.

"Makasih ya, Sas. Kamu bener… Dunia nggak boleh ketawain aku hanya karena aku nggak punya orangtua…"

Ya, Hinata namanya. Gadis yang memiliki senyum secantik bintang di langit itu lagi sendirian di depan Panti Bunga Kasih-tempat tinggal hidupnya selama ini. Terduduk dibarisan tangga kelima dari depan pintu utamanya. Dengan angka sembilan tahun bertumpu dipundaknya.

"Aku kan nggak sendirian lagi. Udah ada kamu di sisi aku… Iya kan?"

Gadis itu menumpukan dagu kecilnya di dengkul, menatap indah bintang bintang yang bertebaran dalam bola kristal di genggaman tangannya itu. Sesekali diguncangkannya bola itu dengan separuh tenaganya. Sungguh indah. Butir butir bintang kecil di dalam bola kristal itu menjadi berterbangan…Menghujani sepasang figure cewek-cowok yang lagi bergandengan tangan.

"Makasih ya, Sas… Kamu udah ajarin aku cara untuk tersenyum… Udah ajarin bentuk kebahagiaan untukku.. Aku janji, aku akan ingat selalu hari ini. Selalu…"

Tiga… dua… satu… dan…

"Siap-siap Hin, bentar lagi kamu udah boleh buka mata lho."

Akh, AKHIRNYA!

"Sungguh Sas?"

Akhirnya, rasa penasaran Hinata akan terjawab sebentar lagi! Beberapa detik lagi! Jantung Hinata dag-dig-dug sendiri kaya suara sepatu kuda. Moga moga sih nggak beneran ya! Hahahaha…

"Iya, Hinata…"

Pasalnya kan udah dari panti tadi kedua mata Hinata ditutup kain putih oleh Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya. Sampai akhirnya ketahuan juga kalau ternyata Sasuke membawa Hinata ke taman rahasia mereka.

Apalagi dari awal Sasuke udah bilang ke Hinata kalo dia mau kasih sebuah surprise. Ehem-Ehem… jadilah sepanjang perjalanan Hinata nggak henti hentinya menerka nerka. Apa sih kira kira surprise-nya itu? Hmm… Cokelat batangan kesukaannya? Boneka panda kesukaannya? Ataukah…

Cowok imut bertopi kumal yang lagi senyum senyum sendiri karena nungguin dengan nggak sabar akan kayak apa ya ekspresi Hinata nanti melepas simpul ikatan kain putih di belakang gadi itu.

"Okee… Siap Hin?"

Setelah ikatan terlepas, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan naik ke atas pohon melalui sebuah tangga kayu. Hinata menarik nafas panjang.

"Buka deh mata kamu!" Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata makin deg-deg'an.

"SASUKEEEEE?"

Setelah kedua bola mata indah Hinata benar benar terbuka…

Ekspresi yang diharapkan cowok berusia sama dengannya itu ternyata beneran keluar dari raut wajah Hinata! Hinata emang kaget, terkejut, syok malah. Gimana nggak?

Pertama, yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah rumah pohon dengan ayunan kayu yang tergantung di salah satu dahan besarnya. Pancaran sinar dari kertas silver indah memukau, membungkus berselingan setiap dahan di pohon itu. Seakan bersinar tanpa henti di sana.

Kedua, butir butir kertas perak berbentuk bintang yang ditaburin Sasuke dari atas rumah kecil tersebut… ini kan… ah, persis banget seperti mimpi Hinata selama ini! Hujan bintang! Maksih ya, Tuhan, akhirnya bias juga Hinata bener-bener ngerasain indahnya hujan bintang.

Dan yang Ketiga, sekaligus yang terpenting…

Segaris senyuman dari bibir Sasuke.

Ini nih yang amazing banget! Belum pernah Hinata melihat Sasuke membuat senyuman sesempurna itu… Senyuman sungguh berbeda dari biasanya… Entah kenapa senyum Sasuke kali ini bikin Hinata hangaat banget!

"Sasuke ka-kamu…"

Tanpa disuruh pun haru di hati Hinata udah dengan sendirinya melahirkan setitik air mata yang kemudian turun menuruni pipinya.

"Bintang-Bintang di angkasa, aku mau kalian menjadi saksiku…" Setelah Hinata duduk di ayunan itu, Sasuke turun dari atas rumah pohon, berlutut bak Romeo yang hendak meminta hati sang Juliet.

"Aku, Sasuke, mau gadis di depanku ini menjadi secerah bintang di angkasa yang akan terus kuat untuk mengalahkan temaram malam… yang akan terus bersinar di mana di berada… yang akan selalu menjadi dan membawa keajaiban bagi hidupku…"

Nggak heran pipi memerah hinata pun semakin dibanjiri air mata.

"kamu janji untuk mau selalu tersenyum?" Saat itu, Romeo kecil itu berhasil merebut seratus persen hati Juliet.

Hinata, sang Juliet, menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kamu jaji, kamu gak bakalan akan jadi orang bodoh seperti aku yang hanya bias jadi tukang semir sepatu?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak seketika. Perasaannya menyeruak sedih. Emosinya membludak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"NGGAK! KAMU NGGAK BODOH, SAS! AKU SUKA SAMA TUKANG SEMIR SEPATU! AKU…"

Sasuke menempelkan lembut jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir Hinata dan tersenyum sendu. "Demi aku, kamu harus janji Hin…. Janji?" mau nggak mau, Hinata pun ngangguk.

"Janji kamu mau dan aku teruz bersinar untuk aku? Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata makin nggak ngerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Mau dibawa ke mana sih? Apa maksud Sasuke ngomong kaya gitu ke dia? Kening Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Ta-tapi… tapi kamu juga harus janji, kamu nggak akan pernah tinggalin aku…" Hinata mencabut topi kumal yang bertengger di rambut Sasuke. "Janji?"

Hinata mengharap sebuah jawaban sedarhana 'Ya, aku janji.'.

Tapi saying, Sasuke malah membisu. Untaian kata itu taidak terucap dari bibirnya dan Hinata tidak berfikir lebih jauh lagi mengapa sang Romeo pambawa keajaiban di hidupnya itu hanya menggariskan sebuah senyuman lirih untuknya…

"Sasuke…"

**TBC**

Hy, ketemu lagi sama saya, Athena Fujiwara.

Maaf ya, fic saya yang 'LOVE Or LIKE' belum saya updet.

Saya masih bingung mau menulis apa lagi *GUBRAK*

Heheehehe…

Ehm, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang fic saya yang ini?

Jelek ya?

Saya terinspirasi oleh novel 'Di ujung pelangi'

Heheheehhe…

Lanjut atau hapus?

Mohon di Review! Please!

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**E**_.

TERIMAH KASIH…


	2. PESAN

What ever?

Sebenarnya ada apa? apa saya punya salah ke kalian? kenapa saat saya menulis cerita gk ada yang mau review? apa saya benar benar membuat kesalahan pada anda semua? kalian tau, saya benar benar kecewa. fuck buat semuanya. saya udah susah-susah nulis ceritanya, tapi kalian malah gak mau review. its ok, kalau kalian review jelek/ flame saya gak akan marah. tapi hargai sedikit lha! usaha saya. saya udah capek capek nulisnya... kalau kaya gini jadinya. mending saya dari awal gak usah bikin akun di sini. FUCK buat semuanya... Saya benar benar kecewa... "JOKE"... "FUCK"... 


End file.
